


Waxed floors

by JemDoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'isnt hogwrats made of stone' u ask, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, well they JUST renovated and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: “Alright, are you ready?”, Ginny asked, that glint in her eyes indicating she was ready to make things go off.





	Waxed floors

“Alright, are you ready?”, Ginny asked, that glint in her eyes indicating she was ready to make things go off. Luna, looking out to the library corridor in front of her, nodded. Filch had just cleaned it, and as such, it was freshly waxed, free of Nargles, and absolutely _perfect_ for Ginny’s new idea.

For some reason, Ginny had come to her, during summer, with a new idea: surfing, wearing only socks on their feet, in waxed floors. Said idea had been impossible in the Weasley’s home, and after a few tries with the waxing spell, unsuccessful in Luna’s house. It _did_ make the floor bouncy-soft, though, which was rather nice. Luna couldn’t complain about that.

After that failure, Ginny had resigned herself, but when she came to Hogwarts and remembered the library had wooden floors, there was a rather familiar fire in her eyes. Luna and Ginny kept quiet track of Filch, and almost stalked him to discover when, exactly, he waxed the floors. Three months of data (Luna was a Ravenclaw, they were good with data.) later, it was revealed that it was just after dinner started, when there were no students (exception: Hermione). As such, they had early dinner on the kitchens, just Ginny, Luna, and a bunch of elves, holding hands while talking about their day, and almost ran to the library, quietly following Filch, waiting for him to do the best corridor the library had to offer: the History of Magic session. It was the longest, and as such, would allow the most time of floor surfing, as Ginny had put.

“Let’s go!”, Ginny yelled, pulling Luna along, the floor skidding by under their socked feet.

Luna could almost hear the “ _what’s going on?!”_ on Madam Pince’s head as their laughs echoed in the library, and she couldn’t help but laugh more, going with Ginny through the shelves quickly, falling when Ginny fell, forming a mess of limbs on the floor. Ginny laughed, kissing Luna, and Luna smiled. That was rather nice. She kissed Ginny.

“Wanna go again?”, Ginny hummed, and Luna, rising up, nodded. Ginny followed soon after, hand in hand, and the two were getting ready to have another go at it when someone spoke.

“Hey, what the two of you think you’re doing?”, hissed madam Pince, over the beginning of the hallway, and the two of them looked at each other, Ginny with a mischievous grin on her freckled face.

“Let’s go!”, she said, pulling Luna, and Luna smiled, gliding after Ginny, her girlfriend’s warm hand in hers. That was nice.


End file.
